ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Hexa - Episode 001
Summery An invading army arrives in the , unleashing an attack various of there inhabitants. Meanwhile back in the New Domino City a young woman, Yumi Kanzaka is running towards her house when she is approached by a old man. He hands her a claiming that she can unlock its power when she needs it the most. That same night she is approached by "Psionic Magician". The fallowing morning her sister Rumi kanzaka is seen with a Blank card of her own. Yumi asks her sister where she got it, she claimed that she got it from a old man it the park the previous day. While at the New Domino Dual Park she is challenged to a Dual Monster battle. At first she refuses to battle with the young man. Wanting to spend time with her sister, Rumi. Do to her sister wishes she agrees to dual him, after claiming that she is more happy seeing he sister dual. Frank Normal Summons "Lancer Dragonute", which he fallows by activating "Dragon's Descent" allowing he to Special Summon an additional dragon from his hand, "Axe Dragonute" He then sets a face down. Yumi then Summons "Psionic Familiar - Car", which allows her to add "Psionic Familiar - Dog" to his hand from her deck when summoned. She then Special Summons "Psionic Familiar - Dog" since "Cat" is in the field. Frank activates his face down trap card "Threatening Roar", preventing any attack this turn. Various spectators wounder why Frank activated that trap card considering that his monsters are stronger then both of Yumi's monsters. Frank then realizes his mistake. Yumi confronts Frank about his sloppy dueling, in which he claims that its just part of his plan. She then sets two face downs. Frank continues the dual and draws "Dragonic Tactics". He then tributes both his monsters, "Axe Dragonute" and "Lancer Dragonute" to Tribute Summon his "Saber Dragonute" who has 2800 ATK points making it the strongest monster in the field. He then orders his new dragon to attack "Cat", in respond Yumis activates he face down "Psionic Barrier" allowing her "Cat" gaining ATK Points equal to another "Psionic" monster in the field. as long as it is a level 4 or below adding 1300 ATk to her monster reducing her battle damage to 1000 LP, and preventing its destruction do to "Psionic Barriers" second ability. Frank sets two cards, do to being the End Phase "Saber Dragonute" is switched to defense position. At another location at the Dual Park three young man wearing the same attire are running toward a cloaked figure. Yumi draws "Magical Revolution", which she fallows by summoning her favorite card "Psionic Magician"...continues to next episode... Featured Duels Yumi Kanzaka vs Frank Turn 1: Frank Frank Normal Summons " " (1500/1800). Frank activates " " from his hand, Special Summoning " " (2000/1200). He sets a card. Turn 2: Yumi Yumi Normal Summons "Psionic Familiar - Cat" (300/1500). As it was it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect to add 1 "Psionic Familiar - Dog" to his hand. He activates its other effect, inflicting 300 Damage to his opponent. (Frank 4000 → 3700). Since "Cat" is in the field, Yumi Special Summons "Psionic Familiar - Dog" (1300/500). Frank activates his face down " ". She set 2 cards. Turn 3: Frank Frank Draws " ". Frank Tributes "Axe" and "Lancer", to Tribute Summon "Saber Dragonute" (2800/2100). "Saber" attacks "Cat". Yumi activates her face down "Psionic Barrier" increasing the ATK of "Cat" by the Attack of another level 4 of below "Psionic" monster that is in the field and cannot be destroyed until the End Phase of this turn. "Cat" gains 1300 ATK points(300→1800).(Yumi:4000→3000). Frank Sets 2 card. "Saber" changes to Defense Position during his End Phase. Turn 4: Yumi Yumi Draws "Magical Revolution". Yumi Normal Summons "Psionic Magician". She Rides her "Psionic Magician" to Advent Summon... continues to next episode... Featured Cards Trivia Category:Chapters